Roles Reversed
by Spazzo1995
Summary: Rukia Kuchiki lives in the small Karakura Town. Rukia lives in a wealthy family, and she's living a normal life with her mother Hisana and her father Byakuya but that all changes when she meets a orange hair teen. R&R IchiRuki
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

"Hey you little bitch no one hits one of my boys and gets away with it especially no short fucking bra-"

But before the guy could finish talking he found himself on the floor with a small petite raven haired girl death glaring the guy. "And no one gets away with calling me short!" the girl yells as she is pounding the guy's head into the floor.

"Should we help the boss out?" The first guy says.

"I-I d-d-don't know s-should we help him?" says the second guy.

"I don't know about you two but I'm not going to get my head kicked by some crazy short bitch." The third guy said then started shitting bricks when said girl stops pounding their leader and glare's at the three guys standing there and said.

"What did you just call me? Which one of you assholes just called me short" she said with a low and deadly voice.

The first guy says without thinking. "You know that you just answered you own question." And after his leaders skateboard was kicked into his nuts, now he's falling to his knees holding his nuts wishing he didn't say anything.

"Now will one of you assholes tell me who called me short?" two of the guys (one more slowly than the other considering the pain he is in) pointed the third guy.

"W-W-WAIT why are you a-attacking u-us for anyway, what did we do?"

"Well I got two reasons for attack sum like you and your friends." She said in a cold voice.

"One: you called me short and I hate it when people say stuff about my height. And TWO: why's that vase on its side?" She said while pointing her index finger into the direction of the broken vase on the side of the road.

"Yea those flowers are for someone's kid that died her not too long ago I guess" the third guy says scratching the back of his head nervously.

"You guessed correctly." Said the girl as she sends him flying with a jumping kick to his face, now his two friends are standing in awe how a small girl that was smaller than the guy sent him meters and jumped when she asked her next question.

"Now one of you two tell me why is that vase on its side?" she asked in a deadly voice.

"I guess one of us must have knocked it over when we were riding past it on our skateboards." Said one of the guys still standing.

"CORRECT" the petite girl yells. "Now you better get going unless you want the flowers to be for you and I'm not fucking around so fuck off." She said in a dangerous and threating voice.

The two guys scream and grabbed their unconscious friends and screaming we're sorry over and over again as they ran like a bunch of dogs with their tails between their legs. Those boys are so pathetic.

The raven haired girl sighs and turns around to see the spirit of a little girl standing were the flowers were on the ground.

"Thank you very much ma'am. Thank you for scaring those mean men away. "Spirit girl said. The raven haired girl smiles at the girl spirit and says nicely. "No problem they deserved it anyway. And you deserve to rest in peace after all." And started walking back but not before saying she will be back tomorrow after school with a new vase of flowers. When the spirit said thank you the black haired girl took it as her cue to start walk home but not without a backwards wave to the spirit.

The raven haired girl walks through her front door carefully saying. "Mum, dad I'm-"but before she could finish her sentence her mum gave her a death grip hug and said. "Rukia your finally home you had me so worried don't come home late again Rukia."

Yes the raven haired girl's name is Rukia Kuchiki and is an exacted replica of her mother Hisana Kuchiki. The both have shoulder length hair with a bang in the middle of their faces. Both had violet coloured eyes, both are short Hisana a bit taller than Rukia. And they are both petite.

Rukia looked over her mother's shoulders and sees that it five past seven. "I'm sorry mum for being five minutes late I had deal with some bully's after school."

Rukia's mother lets go of her and gives Rukia a hard look then asks "What did she say to you to start the fight."

Rukia smirks and answers. "Actually it there were four of them and they were guy. And they were bagging my height so I gave them what they deserve." The look of horror on her mother's face was funny but she wouldn't dare laugh.

"ARE YOU CRAZY GETTING INTO A FIGHT WITH FOUR MEN? PLEASE TELL ME YOU WASN'T HURT?" Rukia's mother said getting a frantic and checking to see if Rukia had any cuts or bruises on her.

"Calm down Hisana I'm sure Rukia can handle herself she is after all one of the top students in her Karate classes. The only one in her class that can challenge her is Tatsuki yes." Said her father Byakuya Kuchiki as he came walking down the stairs and Rukia nods her head and then says "Mum I'm fine I took them out without any problems, I'm fine."

"Well sorry for worrying about my only daughter." Hisana says to both Rukia and Byakuya. Rukia just rolls her eyes and said "I thought it should be dad who is worrying about me when it comes to me."

Her dad just laughs and said "the only time I will worry about is when you start dating boys. But anyway you are in time for dinner."

Rukia just rolls her eyes to her dads answer. "What's for dinner tonight Mum?" Rukia asks.

Rukia's mum simply answers as she turned around "where having Katsudon (Pork Cutlet Donburi)."

"O.K I'll go upstairs and wash my hands."

"Dinner will be served when you come downstairs Rukia."

While Rukia was walking to the stairs she saw a male ghost with glasses sitting on the stair case but walked past it and went upstairs to wash her hands in the bathroom. The reason Rukia never told her parents the truth well only part of the truth to why she got into fight with the four men was because she was because she was the only one out of her whole family who can see ghosts and didn't want to tell her parents because she was afraid that they will treat her differently if they knew.

After dinner with her family Rukia went to her room and stayed up another hour doing her homework and arguing with the ghost she saw on the stair case before going to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Rukia's mother calls out to her tell her to wake up or she will be late for school. Rukia lifts her head up to check the time and groans at what she read. "Six o'clock in the morning really mum" Rukia says in a horsed voice from her sleep. Rukia step out of bed lazily, goes to her closet and gets her school uniform and walks out of her bedroom and to the bathroom on the opposite side to her room of and to get herself ready for the day ahead of her. After the shower she had dried herself off and dressed into her school uniform she then walks down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Good morning Mum, where's Dad?" Rukia asks tiredly. Hisana smiles as Rukia walks up to the table and sits down in her seat. "Your father had to go to work early today because he had an early court case to go to." Rukia's mother said. Rukia's dad owns his own Lawyer Company.

"Oh okay, so what's for breakfast mum."

"Were having bacon and scrambled eggs with fried rice." When Hisana finished cooking and was now serving breakfast the news came saying how there was yet another gas explosion in Karakura Town.

"Rukia don't you go past that place when you're on your way to school?" Her mother asks questioningly.

"Yea I walk past that on my way to school." Rukia says as she takes her last bite of her breakfast and stands up walks to the front door and picks up her school bag which was next to the door and yells out to her mum "I going to school now."

"Okay have a nice day honey." Her mum yells out from the kitchen.

Rukia is at the place where the explosion happened and is surprised at the damage. 'How bad was the explosion'? Rukia thought. Rukia was looking at all of the rubble of the building that was damaged all over the place before she continued her way to school. When she turned the corner from where the accident happened there was another explosion right in front of her. Rukia jumped back at the surprised of the explosion but she saw next was something unbelievable. Right on top of the smoke she saw a white mask covering its face.

"Now that's one ugly mother fucker right there." Rukia says as she stares at the monster in awe. And out of nowhere she is grabbed by the arm by the small little girl se helped yesterday.

"W-wait what is that thing? "Rukia asks reframing herself from swearing in front of the little girl.

The little girl lets go of Rukia's hand and answers with fear in her voice "I-I don't know but whatever it is, it's chasing me." While there running the little girl trips over when their near the corner of the street, Rukia stops and goes to help the little girl till she sees the whole body of the monster. It has the white mask she saw before with a bug like body. 'Very creepy looking thing' Rukia thought before she ran to help the little girl up. But then out of nowhere Rukia sees a black butterfly, then looks back to see a person with bright spiky orange hair wearing a Shihakushō. Rukia stands there in awe once as she watches the guy draw a sword which is longer than his body and jump in the air and slice the monster in the face in half with blood bursting out of its masked face. The orange haired boy turns around and stares at Rukia and they locked eyes before he turns around and starts walking away.

Rukia is just standing there in awe about what just happened.

"W-wait where are you-?" Rukia tried yelling out to the orange haired boy but before she could finish her sentence he was gone. Rukia continued to walk to school I thought, she just couldn't get what she saw out of her head. A rather tall young man taking down a monster more than double his size, and where she was standing she was guessing he was very good looking. While Rukia was still in thought and didn't realize she had walked into the classroom and walked into her best friend.

"Wow, Rukia are you alright you look like you just saw a ghost." Rukia's best friend asked her bringing her back to reality.

"Huh. What oh hi Tatsuki. Nah I just saw that explosion happened and was still surprised about how much damaged it caused. Her friend was about say something till there teacher Mrs. Ochi walks into class and tell them to take their seats. Rukia walks to her seat and sits down sighing and thinking to herself that's 'it's_ going to be a really long day'_.

After school Rukia stopped off at the flower shop to buy a vase of flowers like she promised the little girl from yesterday. Rukia took the vase to where the little girl had died and placed it next to the street light and continued her walk home but she couldn't get someone of her mind. "God dammit why can't I stop thinking about him, I have never meet him before and I have spoken to him before so why can't I get him off my mind for fuck sake." Rukia said to herself. Rukia has been thinking about him all day at school and wasn't able to concentrate on her school work properly.

"Hey mum I'm home." Rukia said walking through the front door.

"Hello Rukia how was your day at school" Rukia heard her mum's voice come from the kitchen.

It was good, had a pretty good at school." Rukia said as she made her way upstairs to her bedroom to drop off her school back and then went to the bathroom to wash up for dinner. After Rukia had washed up she went back down stairs to the kitchen where her mum was dishing up their dinner and took a seat at the table.

"Hey Mum is Dad coming home for dinner." Rukia asked her mother.

"No, he called just before you came back from school to tell me he had to stay longer at work to finish of some paperwork." Her mother replied as she gave Rukia her fried Rice with chicken.

The rest of their dinner goes on quietly, after Rukia finished her dinner she went upstairs and finished her homework, got changed into her pink and white Chappy the rabbit pajamas. While Rukia was lying on her bed, she was still thinking about that orange hair boy from that morning wondering what he really is because no human would be able to take that thing down with a sword. Then as if out of nowhere that black butterfly flies trough her window and towards her desk where the orange hair boy is now standing. Rukia stares in surprise at the boy who has been on her mind constantly since she first saw him this morning.

"It is close I can feel It." the boy said as he reaches for his sword but this is when he finds himself falling face first into the floor and the light being turned on.

The orange hair boy is just laying lifts his head to where he sees a small raven haired standing over him with her arms crossed and glaring down at.

"What the fuck are you doing in my room. "She said in a cold and threating voice. The orange haired boy is just staring in awe then asked. "Did you just kick me?"

All Rukia could do was roll her eyes the glare at him again and said "No shit Sherlock, do you see anyone else in here who would of kicked you in the back dumbass."

"OH so you're a smart mouth and midget." He said with a scowl on his face.

Rukia's glare hardens on him. "Did you just call me a midget?" she asked him.

He smirks at her and answers unwisely while getting off the floor "Do you have hearing problems to midget. And yes I did call you a midget." His answer got him a kick to the shins and a punch to the face.

"What the fuck was that for, and are you wearing Chappy pajamas" he asked getting up again.

Rukia glared at him and answered "So what if I'm wearing Chappy pajamas!"

"How can you like that annoying white rabbit" he said laughing his guts out.

"Chappy's not annoying he's cute and adorable and SHUT UP!" Rukia yelled before kicking him in the shins again.

"God Dammit that's it Bakudō number 1: Sai." As soon as he said it her arms were locked behind her back.

"Okay what the fuck did you just do?" Rukia yelled.

"Nothing apart from bond you to a spell" he simply replied with an evil smirk on his face.

Rukia growls deep inside her throat and gives him a glare when she asked. "Alright now what the fuck are you no fucking human can cast spells."

"Me, you are right I am not from this world midget, I am a Shinigami." The Shinigami simply answered.

"And what does a Shinigami do exactly?" Rukia Questioned 

"We send souls to the afterlife that we call the soul society. And we also kill the corrupted souls known as hollows."

"So that monster you killed this morning was a hollow I'm guessing." After Rukia said that she heard a howling noise.

"You guessed correctly midget." Smirking when he heard he growl at her nick name.

"Shut it carrot top, and I'm guessing that hollows also make a howling noise."

"Yea they do how you'd know that."

"Can't you hear it there's a hollow out there you dumbass."

"No I can't hear-"he was cut off when he heard a hollows howl, a smashing noise and a women screaming.

"MUM those things better not have her." As Rukia said that the Shinigami opened her bedroom door and ran down stairs to the lounge room where there was a hole in the wall and outside the house was the hollow standing there with Rukia's mum in its hands. The Shinigami jumps at the hollows arm and cut half forcing it to drop Hisana to the floor and he jumps between the hollow and Rukia's mum.

"MUM." The Shinigami saw the raven hair girl standing there trying to break the spell.

"Don't be a fucking idiot you will damage your soul if you try and break it." The Shinigami yelled out to her but she didn't listen. Now he's watching in awe as she starts breaking the spell.

'_How is that possible for her to break the spell, just who in the hell is she?'_ he thought to himself. And then was knocked into the street light.

Rukia ran to her mum with only one thing on her mind. '_Need to get mum to safety_' but as she was running to get to her mum the hollow tried attack but was stopped by the orange haired Shinigami as he rip his sword out of its mouth making it retreat for now. But he didn't come out of it alright, the hollow managed to dig its teeth into his left shoulder which means he cannot wield his sword properly. As Rukia watches him crawl to the street light and leans against it in horror, she run's to him to check if he was alright.

"You fool why didn't you let the hollow get you never would have been hurt." She said with sadness in her voice.

"Because why sacrifice yourself, it wouldn't satisfy him for long he would just come back to eat another soul and it's my job to protect every human soul idiot."

Rukia holds her head down low until his next question. "D-Do you want to save your mother?" the Shinigami asked her

"Yes I do but how?"

"I can give you some of my powers if I thrust my sword through your chest"

Rukia's eyes widen at this and asked. "Will it work?"

He only shrugged his shoulders to the best of his ability and said. "We won't know till we try."

She nods her head in agreement. "Give me your sword Shinigami."

He lifts his sword up and said. "My name is not Shinigami midget it's Ichigo Kurosaki"

And "my name is not midget, Strawberry" smiling at the scowl and growl she got from him. "My name is Rukia Kuchiki." And when Ichigo was go to put his sword through her chest the hollow tried another attack but was too late. There was a large explosion of energy, and then the hollow left leg was cut clean off of it.

Ichigo is sitting with surprised written all over his face and dressed in a white Shihakushō. "You fucking little bitch you-"but he was interrupted when she said. "If you say one more word, after I kill this hollow I will chop your head off." The only answer she got was mumbling which she smirk at. Then Rukia jumped in the air and cut the hollow down the middle making it disintegrate on the spot.

Name: Rukia Kuchiki

Hair colour: Black

Eye Colour: Violet

Occupation: High School student and ….. Substitute Shinigami.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Rukia woke to the smell of fried rice that her mum is cooking, when suddenly images of her mother in the hollows hand from the events of last night.

'_MUM'_ Rukia thought when she jumped out of bed, through the door and down the stairs.

"Mum are you alright?" Rukia asked with worry in her voice as she ran into the kitchen.

"Well good morning to you to Rukia." Hisana greeted with laughter and added. "I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?"

Rukia walked up to her mother checked her for injuries but didn't find any.

"Mum what happened to your injuries from last night?" Rukia questioned.

"What injuries, what are you talking about Rukia?" Her mother asked with a questioning look.

"Rukia if you're talking about that accident that happened last night no one was injured. And no one woke up from it either." Byakuya answered from the kitchen table where he was reading the local newspaper and drinking a cup of tea.

Rukia was just standing there thinking _'Mum doesn't remember what happened last night. What did Ichigo do to her to make her forget about it? And of course dad wouldn't know because he was still at work last night.' _

"Yeah I'm surprised myself that neither I nor Rukia woke up from a truck driving into the house." Her mum said in a surprised voice. Her father just nods his head in agreement while Rukia's standing there with a look on her face that tells them that they are crazy.

'_They think a truck did the damage in the lounge room? A truck would have taken the whole house down.'_

"And dad how can you be so calm about all of this? You're going to be paying a fortune to repair the damage to the lounge room." Rukia asked her father.

He stopped reading the newspaper and looked his daughter in the eyes and said. "The reason I'm so calm is because it could have been a lot worse. I am thankful, very thankful that neither you nor your mother was hurt or possibly killed in the accident last night and no amount of money would help me with the pain. And it wouldn't be costing a lot to repair the lounge room anyway."

Rukia had to agree with her dad. Either though it wasn't a truck that caused the damage she too had to be thankful that neither she nor her mother was killed last night. And she knew that what her father had said was true; because they were the only family he had left.

Rukia's mother placed a bowl of fried rice in front of her father, and then place Rukia's breakfast were she would normally sit and said. "Hurry up and eat your breakfast and get changed for school or you'll be late. Your dad's going to be staying home to help clean up the mess."

Rukia looks down to see she was still in pajamas. Rukia did as her mother said and quickly ate her breakfast and went back upstairs to get changed for school. After Rukia got into her school uniform, she put the homework she had finished last night into her school bag and went downstairs to the kitchen and got her lunch out of the fridge, Rukia then gave her mum and dad a quick hug and kiss before she left for school.

On the walk to school Rukia was thinking about what happened last night, then she also remembered that Ichigo gave her the ability to save herself, her mum and him. She then began to wonder what had happened to him after she had killed the hollow. _'Did he go to that place were shinigami's send the human souls to? He must live there or else why would he send them there in the first place.'_ Rukia ended her thoughts there as she got close to the front gates to her school where she saw her two best friends' standing at the front gate. The first girl is an averaged height teen with waist length burnt orange hair and she has bangs tucked behind her ears by two blue hairpins. She has brown eyes and she has a slender yet very curvy body with extremely large breasts. The girl standing next to the orange haired teen is average height as well with brown eyes. She also has a very lean frame compared to the girl next to her. She has short dark hair with her hair spiked on the sides.

"Hey guys." Rukia greeted as she walked towards the front gate.

"Hello Kuchiki-san." The orange haired teen greeted in a happy voice.

Rukia smiled at her friend and hug her then replied. "Please Orihime call me Rukia we've been friends since middle school."

"Okay Rukia." Orihime Said.

"Yo Rukia, Orihime are you two ready to go to class." The dark haired teen asked.

Rukia smiled at her friend and said. "Yeah sure Tatsuki, let's go."

As Rukia, Orihime and Tatsuki walked into the classroom someone tried to get Rukia into a hug but ended up having her fist going into his face. When Rukia sat down at her seat next to the window the boy she punched in the face come up to her face and said dramatically. "Oh my beautiful Rukia-Chan, I heard what happened to your home last night. I hope you didn't get hurt."

Rukia sighed and pushed his face away from hers and replied. "How many times have I told you Keigo, I am not yours? And no I didn't get hurt in the accident last night, no one did."

Tatsuki joined in the conversation when the accident at Rukia's house was mentioned.

"Rukia, I walked pass your place this morning while I was on my way to Orihime's place. What caused that massive hole in you wall?" Tatsuki asked.

"Apparently a truck smashed through the lounge room wall last night and no one woke up to the crash. My dad came home to a massive hole in the wall." Rukia simply answered.

Tatsuki had a look of disbelief on her face and said. "A truck ran through your lounge room wall and no one woke up from it. I'm finding it hard to believe."

'_Yeah tell me about it._' Rukia thought to herself. Just then the teacher walks into class.

"Good morning class. Can everyone please go to your seats, we have a new transfer student joining our class." The teacher said as she looks at the door telling the new student to come into the classroom.

Rukia stared with disbelief as she sees the boy who gave his powers to her last night walk through the classroom door and said. "Sup my names Ichigo Kurosaki."

The teacher smiles at Ichigo and tells him to take the seat next to Rukia.

As Ichigo takes his seat next to Rukia, she leaned over and whispered." What the hell are you doing here Ichigo?"

"I'll tell you after class Rukia." Ichigo whispered back with a smirk on his face.

After the bell went Rukia dragged Ichigo up to the roof and asked him. "What the hell are you doing here Ichigo? I thought you would have gone back to where you would have come from."

Ichigo huffed and answered. "I don't have the spiritual energy to get back to Soul Society because a midget took all of it last night. So now I'm stuck in this Gigai till I get my spiritual energy back."

Rukia ignored the midget comment and asked. "Ichigo, what's a Gigai."

"A Gigai is an artificial body that allows shinigami's to interact with humans which is why your class mates and teachers can see me."

"Okay that explains why your still here in Karakura but it doesn't explain why you're here at my school." Rukia questioned.

"I'm here because you're going to be killing the hollows whenever they appear." And as if on cue a beeping noise is coming from one of Ichigo's pockets. Ichigo takes out what looks like a mobile phone and said. "A hollow has just appeared. And it's not too far from here."

"Well Ichigo have fun killing that hollow." Rukia said as she turned around and walked towards the roof exit.

"It's not going to be me that's going to kill that hollow. It's you." Ichigo muttered softly and pulled a glove out of his pocket.

"Hey Rukia!"Rukia turned around to see Ichigo charging at her and then the hand with the glove on covered her face and pushed her out of her body.

Rukia landed butt first on the floor looked up to a smirking Ichigo and asked. "What was that for you asshole?" then she looked to what Ichigo was standing over. "What the hell did you do to me? Why am I out of my body carrot-top?"

"The reason your out of your body is because you're the one who's going to kill the hollow, I can't kill while I'm stuck in this Gigai and you wouldn't be able to kill while you're in your human body. Now let's go kill hollow midget." Ichigo answered and exited the roof entrance.

"W-wait Ichigo what about my body, we can't just leave it lying here. ICHIGO!" Rukia yelled before she ran after him.

As they leave the school grounds, they ran down a though street to a park entrance they stopped at the entrance when there was an explosion of on the playground and out of the dust a soul of a little 5 year old boy with short dark hair and grey eyes, he's wearing a white t-shirt with red sleeves, blue jeans and sneakers screaming for help as he ran. Right behind him was a hollow with a six legged beetle looking thing. He has greyish green skin with orange joints and orange spots on his back. It has a plain white mask that has a human like appearance, the mask framed by two brown tufts hair and a forelock purple hair that falls over the top of his hair giving it a clown like appearance.

Rukia was about but stopped when Ichigo grabbed her and arm and said. "If you save that kid, you will have to help every soul out there. Because out there, souls just like the little boy right over there, are being hunted and eaten by hollows. It's my lob as Shinigami and now your job as a substitute Shinigami to protect every human and soul in this town by purifying every hollow by cutting through their masks."

Rukia was listening to everything Ichigo had just said. It was his job to protect Rukia and her mother from the hollow last night and he got injured in the process. So he gave Rukia to finish the job he couldn't due to his injury.

Rukia was about to reply but didn't when she saw the little soul trip over and the hollow wasn't too far from him. Rukia slip through Ichigo's grip and ran to were the hollow and soul was and drew her sword. When the hollow was about to strike the little boy was caught by surprise when his forelegs cut of his body. The hollow screamed in pain and retreated to avoid further damage. Rukia turned around and said. "Okay Carrot-top I'll kill the hollows for you considering you're too weak to do it yourself." Rukia smiled when she heard Ichigo growl at her insult. The hollow seeing that Rukia's back is facing it decided to try a surprise attack but was surprised when Rukia turned and her sword went straight through its mask purifying it.

Ichigo walked up to Rukia and put his hand on her shoulder and said. "Okay midget perform a Konsō ok the kid with the hilt of your sword and let's get out of here."

Rukia elbowed Ichigo in the stomach for calling her a midget and asked. "What's a Konsō Ichigo?"

"It's where you send the soul to the Soul Society." He answered. Rukia nodded her head and walked up to the kid to perform the Konsō.

"Hey there little boy, I'm going to send you to a place called Soul Society were you won't have to worry about any of those scary monster anymore." Rukia said in an innocent school girl voice which Ichigo found really annoying. The little soul nodded his head and Rukia placed the end of her hilt on his forehead. The little boy was engulfed in a blue little as he went into the ground before he turned into a black butterfly and flow up into the sky and vanishing.

Rukia stands up and smile's at Ichigo and then said. "Ichigo let's get back to school and hope that no one found my body just lying on the roof." Ichigo nods his head and they start running back to school.

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone for reading my story so far. I might not be writing for a couple of weeks because I might be going to Queensland for a holiday I'm not too sure though. I will also like to thank Rukia4Ichigo for reviewing my story and I hope you still do :D, AllieOutOfWonderland for your review and yes great minds do think alike XD, Yuzy for reviewing it and ****Kreion**** for the feedback you sent me. Hopefully my writing skill has improved from the first two chapters. And please continue reading my story.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

When Ichigo and Rukia got up to the school roof, Rukia is relieved that her body was still on the roof; Rukia walked up to her body and looked at it not quite sure how to get back into.

"Ichigo, how do I get back into my body?" Rukia asked while looking back at Ichigo helplessly.

"You just pick your body up and just focus on entering it, that's how I entered my Gigai." Ichigo answered while looking out to the school yard.

Rukia tried what Ichigo had said and it had worked with little difficultly. The lunch dismissal bell went off as Rukia was getting back into her body.

"Come on Ichigo time to go back class." Rukia said as she stood up.

Ichigo turned away from the railing and followed Rukia to roof exit heading back to class.

When they walk back into class Keigo ran up to Rukia and tried to get her in to a hug but instead of a hug he found Rukia's right fist in the centre of his face knocking him straight to the floor. Rukia sighed and stepped over Keigo who's holding his face and moaning in pain. Ichigo looked down at the boy on the floor and then shrugged his shoulders as he stepped over him.

As Rukia was walking to her seat she noticed that Orihime was staring towards her with a tint of red on her checks and a dreamy look on her face. When Rukia looked behind her she noticed Ichigo was right the behind her heading for his seat. _'Ah, it seems Orihime might have developed a little crush for Carrot-Top. Well he does have an extremely sexy body and breathe taking eyes.'_ Rukia thought with a blush and shook her head at the last past of her thought as she and Ichigo took their seats.

"Okay class can everyone please go to their seat and copy what I write on the board into you books." The teacher said as she walked into the classroom. Rukia looked over her shoulder to the seat behind her were Orihime is sitting in and saw that see was taking quick glance at Ichigo while copying the notes the teacher is writing down. _'Well Orihime sure has developed feeling for Ichigo.'_ Rukia thought to herself before she continued on with her note taking.

After school Rukia and Ichigo side by side down a road on their way home and Rukia decides to ask what has been on her mind since she fought that hollow at the park.

"Ichigo what was that black butterfly I saw after I did that Konsō thing to that kid back at the park, it looked like the one I saw the morning I saw you kill that hollow and the one that flow into my room the night the other hollow attack my mother?"

"That black butterfly you saw today and the times before are called Jigokuchō or hell butterfly. We Shinigami's use them to travel between Soul Society and The world of the living; we use them to relay important missions or messages. And when you do a Konsō on a soul the Jigokuchō takes them from the world of the living to Soul Society." He answered.

After they walked silently for a few minutes they heard noise of screeching car tires and ran in the direction where the noise had come from. It took them a couple of minutes to get to were then noise had come from, and when they got there the car had taken off and was driving down the street. And on the sidewalk next to the crossing is a teenage girl with burnt Orange hair and in a Karakura High school uniform and on the floor next to her was some groceries she had brought from the grocery store on the way home.

"Orihime" Rukia yelled as she sprinted to her with Ichigo running right behind.

As they were running towards Orihime she was getting up slowly but was having a bit of trouble. Rukia was the first to get over to Orihime.

"Orihime are you hurt, what happened?" Rukia asked as she helped Orihime get to her feet.

"Oh hey Rukia, I'm fine nothing happened. I was just crossing the road and I wasn't watching were I was going." The burnt orange haired teen replied.

"God, Orihime! You have to be more careful." Rukia told her with a worried tone.

"I'm sorry Rukia I'll be more careful for now on." Orihime replied in an apologetic voice and continued." Now where is my grocery bag?"

Orihime blushed when she saw that Ichigo had picked up the groceries for her and was now holding them out for her to take.

"Here these are yours." Ichigo replied in a bored tone.

"T-thank you Kurosaki-kun for picking up my groceries for me, t-that was very kind of you." Orihime stuttered.

"No worries um what your name?" Ichigo said haven already forgotten her name.

"I said her name before like a couple of seconds ago strawberry." Rukia said.

"Shut up midget, I wasn't paying attention when I was picking up her groceries." Ichigo growled back.

"I-it's okay Rukia, my names Orihime Inoue Kurosaki-kun." She replied with the blush still on her cheeks.

"Well your welcome Inoue." Ichigo replied back.

Well thank you again Kurosaki-kun." Orihime replied with a smile and then looked at her watch and continued. "I would like to stay and chat but I have to get back home. See you tomorrow at school Rukia, Kurosaki-kun." Orihime walked across the street but not before checking if no cars were coming.

"Hey Rukia did you see that bruise that was on her leg?" Ichigo asked her when Orihime was out of site.

"Yes I saw it, what do you think caused it?" Rukia replied back.

"I don't know but whatever it was saved her life that's for sure." Ichigo said with a serious look on his face.

Rukia and Ichigo were walking side by side in silence with the setting in the east. They continued to walk in silence until Ichigo broke the silence.

"I going to head home midget see you tomorrow." Ichigo said as he continued to walk down the street. Rukia stopped walking and asked. "Where do you live?"

Rukia breath was caught in her throat when Ichigo stopped and turned to face her. His bright was blending into the orange light coming from the sun, and the orange rays gleaming of his face and his eyes looked peaceful. _'God he looks hot. Wait what.' _ Rukia was taken out of her thoughts by Ichigo when he spoke.

"Wouldn't you like to know midget?"

Rukia blushed and had a scowl on her face when she replied. "Not when you put it that way strawberry."

Ichigo just laughed then turned around and continued to walk. Rukia just glared at his figure until it was out of her sight then her eyes went wide as she looked at the time. _'Shit its 6:50 already I'm going to be home late again because of that idiotic strawberry.'_ Rukia thought as she ran across the road and ran the rest of the way home.

After thirty minutes of running Rukia made it home and as she walked through the door she was picked up into a tight bear hug by her older look alike.

"M-mum let me go. I c-can't b-breathe." Rukia said gasping for air.

"But Rukia you are late again, I was so worried." Her mother said then continued. "You didn't get into another fight did you, are you hurt?" her mum said in worry as she check Rukia's arms, legs and her face for bruises.

Rukia sighed then replied. "Mum I didn't get into another fight I'm fine."

"Hisana calm down Rukia is fine." Rukia looked into the lounge room where she saw her father sitting on is black leather couch.

"Byakuya, how come you are so calm about her being home so late? What if she was with a boy?" Hisana asked her husband.

"Rukia would never go out with a boy because she knows what would happen to them don't you Rukia." Her father said with a cold tone.

Rukia sighed and nodded her head as if saying yes she knew what her dad would do if any boys tried to go out with her. "Anyway mum, dad what's for dinner?" Rukia asked.

"Tonight were having pizza for dinner because you came home 20 minutes late and worrying me like crazy." Her mother said.

"Okay how long till it gets here mum?"

"It should be here in ten or 15 minutes."

"Okay I'll be up in my room doing my homework till the pizza comes." Rukia said then she went up her room, closed her door, put her bag next to her desk and took out her homework for the night. It took twenty minutes for the pizza to arrive at her house and by the time it got there she had finished her homework. Rukia put her finished homework back in her school bag and went down stairs to have dinner.

After dinner Rukia went back to her room and grabbed her pajamas then had a shower. After her shower Rukia got dressed into her Chappy pajamas and went back to her room where she was laying on her reading one of her manga. Rukia looked up from her manga when she heard a knock at her door and saw that her father was standing there.

"Rukia have you seen my pajamas?" Her father asked standing at the door.

"Sorry dad I haven't seen them." Rukia said giving her father an apologetic look.

"Do you know where they could be?" he questioned.

"No sorry dad I don't know where they are and I haven't seen them sorry, try asking mum." Rukia replied.

"Thank you Rukia I will ask her. Good-night Rukia." Her father said as he closed the door. Rukia just continued her reading till she heard a beeping sound.

"What the hell is that noise?" Rukia asked herself as she looked around her room for the thing making the noise. As she looking around her room her eyes lock on her closet and as she is looking at it the closet door is opened and she sees Ichigo in black pajamas with red stripes and has that glove that's able to take her soul out of her body on his left hand.

"I-Ichigo what are you doing in my closet?" Rukia yelled as Ichigo jumped at her and he grabbed the left side of her face and pushed her soul and picked up her body and jumped of the bed as a massive red hand went through her wall and crushed her bed. Following the red arm was a mask of a hollow as it was howling; the hollow had the appearance of a red and brown Naga like hollow with a long tail and black patterns on the tip of it, black hair and red eyes. Rukia glared at the hollow from where she was now standing. Rukia and the hollow eyed each other for a couple of seconds until the hollow tried a dive attack to Rukia. She dived out of the way and slashed her sword at the hollow. The hollow and Rukia just kept trading blows and blocking each other's strikes. As they were trading attacks Rukia saw an opening and tried slicing the at the hollows mask. It saw the sword going for its face and caught it just inches away from its face with his hands. Rukia was pushing all her weight onto her sword trying to get to the mask and the hollow was trying to push the sword away. But Rukia put more pressure into as her sword got closer to the mask making the hollow narrow its eyes. And within a couple of second her sword connected with the mask cracking off half of it and showing half of a human face behind it. It had a face of a male with long brown hair and greyish eyes. Rukia widen her eyes and jumped back. The hollow was howling and screaming at the same time as it went through a black hole and disappeared.

Rukia just stared there with her eyes wide open as the face she saw was running through her mind.

'_I've seen that face before, that's the face of Orihime's older brother Sora.'_ Rukia thoughts were interrupted by Ichigo started talking.

"Rukia we need to go aft-"Ichigo never got to finish his sentence he had Rukia fist connecting with his jaw.

"What the hell was that for midget?" Ichigo asked rubbing his now bruised jaw.

"That was for going being in my closet and taking my dad pajamas." Rukia replied

"Okay, now can we go-"Ichigo didn't get to finish his sentence once again because of a fist connecting to his jaw. "Now what was that for?" Ichigo asked rubbing his once again sore jaw.

"That was for calling me a midget." Rukia said then punched him in the centre of his face making him fall the ground holding his face before she continued talking. "And that was for not telling me that hollow are just human souls and have me kill them you arsehole."

"Okay midget you are not killing the hollows you are purifying them like I said before. And by purifying them you are cleansing there soul and you are freeing them and the souls they have eaten and sending them to soul society where they can rest in peace." Ichigo explained to her and continued when she nodded her head. "Okay now lest find that hollow and purify it."

As they were running down the road side by side searching for the hollow, Rukia asked the question that was on her mind.

"Ichigo can anyone became a hollow?" She asked him

"Yes, anyone can become a hollow but it takes time. Why do you ask?" Ichigo replied and asked back as he looked on what seemed to be a mobile phone for the hollow.

"Because, the face behind that hollow's mask. Was Orihime's older brother Sora Inoue who died around about three years ago when me and Orihime were in middle school." Rukia said in a sad tone.

Ichigo stopped running as his eyes went wide in horror.

"Rukia the thing that pulled Orihime out of the way of the car was her brother, and now he maybe going to kill Orihime because he failed to kill you." Rukia eyes also went wide in horror at the thought of what could happen to her.

She stopped in her tracks and ran in the opposite direction towards Orihime's apartment.

"Wait up." Ichigo said as he ran after her.

'_Fuck she can run_._'_ Ichigo thought as he chased after her.

After following her for a couple of minutes they arrived at an apartment block. Ichigo stopped next to Rukia trying to catch his breath. They stood at the front of the apartments until they heard the noise of a hollow. Rukia ran up the stair and ran through Orihime's apartment door were she saw the hollow that attacked her before holding Orihime in his hand, and talking to her. The hollow was saying Orihime why have you forgotten about me, why did you stop preying form, and saying look what you did to me, look what you made me become. Orihime was asking him how he knew her name and asking him to leave her and Tatsuki alone. And a couple of meters away from Orihime and the hollow was Tatsuki with her shoulder bleeding and knocked out cold.

As the hollow kept blame her for what happened to him saying that he should kill her. And after Rukia heard him say that he was going to kill Orihime she jumped and sliced of his forearm off and he screamed in pain as his forearm and Orihime fell to the ground.

"How dare you say you going to kill Orihime?" Rukia said with anger in her voice.

"Why do you care Shinigami, you and that Tatsuki girl are the reason she stopped praying for me." The hollow said in pure anger.

"But what kind of older brother try's to kill his own younger sister?" Rukia yelled back at him.

Orihime's eyes went wide when she heard Rukia say older brother _'Rukia said what kind of older brother try's and kill his own younger sister. Does that mean that monster is Sora?'_ Orihime thought with tears starting to stream down her face.

"She is more like a daughter to mean. She was born when I was fifteen. I took her from our parents and raised her when I turned eighteen." the hollow had said to Rukia before he attacked her.

"Still you don't have the right to kill her." Rukia yelled at him them screamed in pain when he hit her with his tail and smashed her through the wall.

Rukia slide on her feet in mid-air and stopped.

"Rukia be careful I don't want you getting hurt because of me." Orihime screamed with tears falling down her face.

'_How the hell is she able to see me?' _Rukia thought as she attacked Sora again.

"Don't worry Orihime she with be fine." Orihime looked beside her and saw Ichigo standing beside her. Orihime nodded her head and watched as Rukia continue to fight her brother.

'_God I cannot get his mask he won't stay still.'_ Rukia thought as he dodges another one of her attacks.

"Shinigami, why are you trying to stop me?" The hollow asked Rukia.

"What a stupid question. For one you're a hollow, and two you're trying to kill your younger sister and you attack me at my home before." Rukia replied back.

"But Orihime made me feel so lonely and because of that I became the monster I am now." Yelled as he hit her with his tail and knocked her on to the road.

"Oh no Rukia I need to go and help her." Orihime yelled as she ran out her front door with the chain on her chest following behind her...

"Orihime don't go, damn it." Ichigo yelled as she ran out but she didn't hear him. Ichigo ran to the whole in the side of the wall and put his right arm out with his palm facing the hollow and his left hand connected to his forearm.

"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south! Hadō #31. Shakkahō! (Red fire ball cannon)" Ichigo chanted but instead of firing it at the enemy it back fired on him and he was shot into the wall behind him and he groaned on impact. _'What the hell is going on I can't do any kid_ō _spells.'_ Ichigo thought but was interrupted when he heard a groan next to him, he looked down next to him and saw Tatsuki was waking up?

Outside Rukia was still fighting the hollow or Sora. During the fight they had been trading strikes but only to be block by each other. As Sora went to attack Rukia again she jumped in the air and tried to slice him down the face with her sword only to have him spit some type of green acid onto her hand making her let go of her sword and then he hit her down to the ground with his tail where she landed gracefully on her feet.

Rukia saw Sora coming to deliver the final blow to kill her so she closed her eyes but then open them and saw in horror that Orihime had jumped in front of her and saved her.

"Orihime, why did you jump in front of the Shinigami for?" Sora asked Orihime as she fell to her knees.

"I had to save Rukia Brother, it's my fault that you became the way you are. All because I beg you not too leave me all lone. And that's why you weren't able to find peace." Orihime said as tears fell from her eyes.

"Orihime" Sora said

"Since you died, I always had this feeling that you were watching over which is why I have this mark on my leg cause you pulled me out of the way of the car after school today when I went shopping because I asked you to always look out for me, then one day I realized if you had to stay by my side you would never be able to rest in peace, which is why you're like this isn't it."

"So she could see the bruise on her leg." Ichigo said giving Rukia a little fright.

"How long have you been standing there Ichigo, and why is your face all black." Rukia asked.

"I just got here because Tatsuki was waking up so I had to modify her memory, and as to the black face I tried firing a kidō at the hollow but it kind of back fired, now shut it." Ichigo said and yelled the last part because Rukia was laugh at how Ichigo blow himself up. Rukia stopped her laughing when she saw that Orihime had fallen over and Sora calling out her name and his mask started to disappear and reappear.

"Ichigo what's going on with him?" Rukia asked.

"It looks like the part of him that is still human is fighting the hollow for control, which means he didn't become hollow by choice." Ichigo said.

"What do you mean by choice?" Rukia asked.

"What I mean is he was devoured by a strong hollow and was manipulated by it." Ichigo replied back. Rukia nodded her head and just watched as the mask turned blue and dissolved into the air leaving a human face.

Ichigo walked up to Orihime and checked if she was alright.

"She is still alive if the chain of fat is still connected to but before I put her back into her body I must heal her shoulder hopefully that will work." Ichigo said as he crouched down and started to heal her.

Rukia walked up and stood behind Ichigo as he was healing Orihime and saw that Sora was staring at the hairpins in Orihime's hair and smile when said. "Those were a gift from you weren't they." Rukia continued to talk when she saw him nod his head. "She said she was wearing them in honour of your memory."

Sora smile and turned around to where Rukia's sword was lying on the ground and picked it up and held it to his throat.

"What are you doing?" Rukia asked

"I'm ending this before I turn back into that monster." Sora said.

"Let him do Rukia he will still be purified and will be able to rest in peace. God how many times do I have to tell you?" Ichigo said before she could protest.

Sora was stopped when he heard his sister's soft voice. "There's something I want to say, something I should have said the day you went to work. Have a nice day brother." After Orihime said as she looked up to him and Ichigo had stopped healing her. And when he heard that Orihime he smiled and stabbed the sword through his throat making his body glow blue and dissolve in the air.

After Rukia's sword fell to the ground she walked up to it picked it up and sheathed it to her side and help Ichigo inside get Orihime back into the apartment. After Ichigo got Orihime back into her body he told her he had to modify her memory like how he had done to her friend who was now asleep on the floor. Orihime nodded her head in acceptance and Ichigo pulled out a thing that looked like a lighter and push a button and then pink smoke came out of it and Orihime was left there in a daze.

Rukia and Ichigo went back home and when they arrived back Ichigo jumped into the closet once again just stood were her now broken bed is because of the first fight she had with Sora.

"Ichigo looked what happened to my bed." Rukia said in a sad tone and the only reply she got from him was laughter.

A\N: Okay finished Chapter sorry for making you wait for this but I had been on a week holiday and then when I got back I had to go to therapy because I suffer from anxiety attacks from time to time and get depressed but I hope this chapter was worth the wait and please review thank-you.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: **

"Rukia it's time to wake…. What the hell happened to your bed?" her mother said waking her from her sleep. Rukia raised her head sleepily and looked to her left and saw the bed that was broken from the fight she had last night, then looked back to her mother who was standing next to the closet by the door with her hands on her hips and looking angrily at her.

"Umm… it's broken." She simply replied.

"I can see that Rukia, but how did you manage to snap your bed in half?" Her mother replied angrily with a cold glare.

"I don't Know how it broke it just simply broke I guess." Rukia said unable to find an excuse or unable to tell her how it really broke.

Her mother sighed and turned around to leave the room as she said. "Whatever Rukia just get yourself ready for school and come down to have breakfast."

Rukia groaned while she was getting up of the futon she put on the floor last night. Rukia walked sleepily toward the closet and slid the door opened and was surprised when she didn't find Ichigo in there. _'The strawberry got up early this morning.'_ She shrugged at the thought and grabbed her school uniform and went to take a shower.

After her shower Rukia got into her school uniform and put her pajamas into the basket for them to be washed then went down stairs to have breakfast.

"Rukia you mother told me that you broke your bed last night would you mind telling me how you did it?" her father said as she took her seat at the table. Rukia winced at the cold tone in her father's voice and replied "I don't know what happened to the bed it just snapped in half."

"That's not a very good explanation Rukia. But the money for a new bed will be coming out of money me and your mother put into your bank account."

Rukia groaned but nodded her head in acceptance.

"Rukia your father and I won't be home tonight, he's taking me to dinner for our seventeenth Anniversary." her mother said with a smile on her face as she placed a bowl of fried rice in front of Rukia. Rukia picked up her chopsticks and started eating her breakfast. When Rukia had finished her breakfast she got out of her seat and grabbed her bowl then walked to the sink were her mother was mother was washing the dishes and placed her bowl on the sink and gave her mum a kiss on the cheek before she went back up to her room and went through her school bag to make sure she had everything in it. After Rukia got her school stuff ready she went down stairs and went to the front door where her dad was standing waiting for her.

"Rukia I'm giving you the house keys so you can get back into the house after school because me and your mother won't be home, please try not to lose them and no boys over while I'm gone got it Rukia." Her dad said as he handed her the house keys.

"Don't worry dad I won't lose them and I know not to bring boys home okay, see you and mum when you get back from dinner tonight." Rukia replied then gave her dad a kiss on the cheek before walking out the door heading to school.

When Rukia got to her classroom Ichigo was in his seat looking like his head was about to explode because Keigo was standing at Ichigo's desk with his face into Ichigo's face just shouting at him. Rukia just shook her head and looked to Orihime's desk where she was surrounded by Tatsuki and some of the other girl's she hangs around with at lunch.

"Hey guys." Rukia asked as she walked over to her group of friends.

Orihime and Tatsuki looked up and smiled as they replied at the same time. "Good morning Rukia."

"Good morning to uses two." Rukia said with a smile. Rukia frowned when the girls groaned.

"What's wrong?" Rukia asked.

"Well Keigo hasn't stopped yelling at Kurosaki-San because you were with him all day yesterday then Orihime said that she saw you and him walking home and when he heard about it he wouldn't leave Kurosaki-Kun alone." The short brown, curly haired girl said.

Rukia looked at Ichigo and his face was red with anger and looked like he just wanted to explode. Rukia was going to reply but was stopped when a thin teen with short red hair with bangs that part on both sides of her face. She has purple eyes with and is wearing a red framed glasses and her Karakura high school uniform.

"And Mahana Don't forget get what happened to the beautiful _Hime._" The red head said as she ran up to Orihime's and gave Orihime hug. "I Hope my Hime-Chan is okay I don't know what I would do with my Hime-Chan." The red head said as rubbed her cheek against Orihime's, which until a fist collided with her stomach and she was on the floor moaning in pain with Tatsuki standing over her with her with her fist clenched. "Chizuru, why do you keep touch Orihime when you know you're going to get hurt." Tatsuki yells as she stands over the moaning Chizuru.

"Tatsuki what happened at Orihime's apartment." Rukia ask even though she already did she thought it would be a good idea to ask.

"There was an explosion at her apartment last night leaving a hole in her wall, and lucky she wasn't hurt from the explosion." Tatsuki answered.

"I'm sorry to hear that Orihime. I'm glad that you weren't hurt from it." Rukia said with sympathy in her voice since her house was attacked by a hollow as well. Not that they need to know that.

Orihime was about to say something until there was a thud and cries of pain and when everyone look towards the source of the noise they see an unconscious Keigo with his head between his leg and then they look were they last saw Keigo and saw Ichigo standing with an angry glare with a red face.

Rukia and her group of friends are shocked when they hear Tatsuki laugh out loud and shock's Rukia with what she says next

"Rukia I like your boyfriend already." Tatsuki said with a laugh.

Rukia blushes and then yells. "Tatsuki he's not my boyfriend." After Tatsuki had finished laughing the teacher walked into to classroom and told everyone to go to their seats and didn't notice the unconscious Keigo on the wall beside her.

At lunch Ichigo was invited by Rukia's friends and Keigo well more like dragged by them to their spot. When the group got to the eating spot, Rukia and Ichigo was bombed with questions by the group. They didn't really care about the questions; the only question that bugged them especially Ichigo was the ones Keigo asked.

"RUKIA-CHAANN, why did you leave me for the orange haired kid my beautiful flower?" Keigo asked with tears flowing down his cheeks.

"We are not going out." Ichigo and Rukia yell together but Keigo wouldn't stop asking questions.

"If you're not going out with him then why were you with him all day yesterday?" Keigo questioned again.

"Like I told you before Asano, she was showing me around the school now shut up." Ichigo answered for Rukia with a growl.

"But then why after school yesterday you and Rukia walked home together." Keigo asked dramatically.

"How many times do I have to say it Keigo?" this time it was Rukia how answer him. "Ichigo moved in next door to my house."

Keigo still wouldn't leave the topic and just kept asking question which he ended up getting two fist to the face one small hand and a massive hand connecting to his face sending him a couple of meters back.

"Are you sure uses two aren't going out, you both have anger issues." Said the boy with short black hair that's parted down in the middle with a small stray bang in his face, he has grey eyes (A/N: I think he has.) with a young face. He is wearing the Karakura high school uniform with the school jacket.

"Shut it Mizurio, just because Keigo doesn't know how to shut his mouth and me and Ichigo end up punching him doesn't mean we have anger issues and it doesn't mean we're going out got it." Rukia said in a threating tone which made Mizurio nod his head in agreement.

It takes a couple of minutes for Keigo to get back up from being knocked down by both Rukia and Ichigo.

"So Ichigo you want to fight huh? I would have blocked your punch but if I did I would have hurt my sweet Rukia-Chan, now come on Ichigo we will have a battle of manliness and the winner wins Rukia's heart." Keigo challenged Ichigo as he tried flexing his biceps and then was knocked over again from behind.

The guy who knocked him over was a muscular and extremely tall person of Mexican descent. He has wavy brown hair that's covering his left eye and show is right eye which is brown. He's wearing the Karakura high school uniform, and also seems to have bandages on his forehead as well on his arm.

"Why do you always knock me over when I'm trying to prove my manliness to Rukia-Chan, Sado?" Keigo whined. Everyone looked at him and they noticed to the bandages he was wearing but Orihime was the first one to ask.

"Sado-Kun what happened to you." Orihime asked with worry.

"A steel beam fell on my head." Sado answered as he pointed to his head and showed his arms and continued. "And yesterday after school a motorcyclist rode into me and I carried him to the hospital." Everyone looks at him in awe and Ichigo is the first one to recover.

"What are you made of?" Ichigo asked Sado in shock. Sado looks at the Ichigo and shrugs his shoulders and walks over to Ichigo and holds out his hand.

"Hi names Yasutora Sado nice to meet you." Sado said

"Nice to meet you to Sado, names Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo replied shaking Sado's hand.

"Hello nice to meet you to Kurosaki-san, my name is Yūichi Shibata." Said the Cockatiel in the bird cage Sado had just put down. Rukia's eyes widen when she gets this strange feeling that's coming from the Cockatiel and looks at Ichigo who has the same expression on his face as well.

"Cool Sado where did you get a talking bird from?" Keigo Asked with excitement.

"Someone" Sado said then paused for a few seconds then continued talking. "Gave me him."

"Hold on there you go again, getting lazy and making your story short come on. That's a bad habit you have Sado. Now explain how you got him?" Keigo complained with a pointing finger as Sado was sitting down in front of the bird cage grabbing a packet of chips.

"That was the whole story." Sado replied as he opened a packet of chips.

"There you go, just like you always do. You never tell the whole story." Keigo continued to complain.

As Keigo was complaining Rukia was still looking at the Cockatiel with Wide eyes.

Ichigo looks at Rukia again and saw she was still shocked about the bird and decided to say something since her friends were too busy with the bird and wasn't paying any more attention to him and Rukia.

"Don't worry Midget, there is something that is in that bird but I don't think the spirit in it is evil." Ichigo said getting her attention.

"Don't call me a Midget strawberry. But what kind of spirit is in it then?" Rukia said the first sentence in with a growl.

"I don't I think it could be a lonely soul that didn't have much or any friends, but we can't leave because it can still become a hollow so tonight we have to give the bird a Konsō."

"Just great, just what I need another night killing hollows and doing Konsō's to souls." Rukia complained with closed eyes.

Ichigo chuckled as a reply and said. "A Shinigami rarely gets breaks because it's our soul duty to protect the World of the living from hollows and there are a lot of hollows Midget". Ichigo's midget comment got him an elbow to the ribs.

After school Rukia and Ichigo are walking waiting for the sun to go down but as they walk past the hospital they see Sado limping out of it.

"Hey Sado what were you doing in the hospital?" Rukia question as she and Ichigo ran up to him.

"Hey Rukia, I was at the hospital because I got burnt on my back." Sado replied. Rukia and Ichigo's eyes widen but not from what he had said but from they are sensing which is coming of Sado.

"Okay well I hope you get better Sado." Sado nods his head and starts walking off with the Cockatiels cage and the Cockatiel.

"Ichigo did you-"

"Yes I sensed it; Sado had the stench of a hollow, must be from that burn he said he got on his back." Ichigo said cutting Rukia off.

Rukia and Ichigo went back to her house Ichigo walked through the front door as well since her father took her mother out for dinner. Ichigo and Rukia stayed up in the room for an hour til Rukia asked. "Ichigo, how are we going to find the lonely soul because we don't know where it is?"

Ichigo looked at Rukia and took his time to answer the question. "We just have to wait for my pager to let us know when hollow shows up and hopefully it'll be the one after the soul in the Cockatiel."

Rukia just looked at him like he was crazy. "Strawberry you idiot we can't do that what if it's not the hollow that after that soul. Isn't there an easier way to find it?" Rukia yell.

"Well midget you can try sensing it but it doesn't have enough spiritual energy so I'm not sure." Ichigo replied back.

'_You have to try and find its spiritual energy huh? Maybe if I concentrated enough I might find it.'_ Rukia thought and closed her eyes to try and find the soul in the Cockatiel's body. Ichigo is in awe with what he sees happening in front of him. Rukia is sitting on her brand new bed (which they spent an hour building.) which white spirit threads circling her.

'_How the hell is she able to do that? Only high level Shinigami's can do that. She is able to fight hollows with no problems and her sword skills are incredible. It's like being a Shinigami is second nature to her.'_ Ichigo thought in surprise. Ichigo just watched her for a few seconds until she grabbed one of the white threads.

"Found you." Rukia said as she pulled on it and it showed in which direction you go.

And if on cue Ichigo's pager went off saying there was a hollow nearby.

"Looks like we found our hollow to midget because it's in the same direction that the threads going." Ichigo said as he looked at his pager then grabbed out his soul glove and put it on his hand.

"Good then Carrot-top because I can't be bothered going all around Karakura." Rukia said allowing Ichigo to take her out of her body.

"We'll put your body into the bed so if your parents come home and check on you it will look like you fell asleep instead of having your body lying on the floor looking like you had dropped dead." Ichigo said looking at Rukia's body. Rukia nodded her head and lifted her body of the floor and Ichigo pulled the blanket down so Rukia can put her body into the bed.

"Come on midget let get going." Ichigo said just before he dropped out of her window. Rukia Jumped out of the window and she and Ichigo ran in the direction of the spirit thread.

**A/N: There chapter 5 for everyone, I'm really sorry for the long wait just had some stuff going on, I know this isn't really the best way to end a chapter but I wanted to make the battle be in chapter 6. Chapter 6 and 7 won't be up till March 8****th**** I'm not too sure though because when this one's finish I will be writing bleach story on the mass effect game series all I'm waiting for is the third one to come out. So I hope this chapter is to your liking and please review good and negative review I don't mind.**


End file.
